Slush Invaders: Gale of Doom
Slush Invaders: Gale of Doom ''(or abbreviated as ''SI: GoD) is a 3D, free roam, RPG, action, multiplayer, adventure game made by Red Tiger. It is the second Slush Invaders game in RT's book and the overall fifth game in the entire Slush Invaders Universe. Gameplay Will be added... Story The game is set approximately 4 weeks after the events of Season 4 and 1 month and 2 weeks before Season 5 of Slush Invaders: The Series. The entire Slusher populace is sent to investigate the mysterious "Castle of Fate" atop the Slushomanian Mountains, where six members of the Slush Fighters have gone missing for 2 weeks. The entire search party is lead by Stanthony to rescue the missing members, little to their knowledge that, what lies within the Castle of Fate, will decide their Fate itself. The game begins with an introductory of the group entering the castle through the drawbridge, Stanthony has 12 members of both the Slush Fighters G and the Slush Fighters S scout ahead, suddenly, the drawbridge behind them immediately closes by itself, locking the entire Slush Fighters inside, trapping them. Then, the torchlights of the Main Lobby begin to light up on their own, showing a rather large room. The group hear someone laughing, Stanthony has 4 fighters investigate the next room, and as these four do, something breaks open the door and launches the four fighters through a near wall. (Intro cuts here, due to Director's Beta Gameplay) The player controls Stanthony in this part, with their partner being Stick Michael, who will give the player instructions on how to play the game. Once the player has gotten over the basics, Stick Michael will then tell the player to have all Slush Fighters attack at the same time, beginning the 'Command and Request' tutorial. Once this is done, the player is free to take care of the "Castle Guardian" on their own, along Stick Michael and the rest of the mass number of Slush Fighters. After the boss has been defeated, a figure will appear and terminate the Castle Guardian, turning it into flaming bits. The figure introduces himself as "Aldrich Galeo", the owner of the Castle of Fate and the one responsible for both the Guardian's attack and the missing members. Stanthony will question him why he did it, the player is given the option to either ask him nicely or threaten him. Either way will result in the Castle of Fate being lifted up into the sky and the fighters being trapped inside. BriStick then tries to attack along SticKen, only to be hold off by Aldrich's psychic ability, he begins to slowly crush both BriStick and SticKen unconsciously, but Stanthony stops him. The player is once again given the option to either ask what he plans to do with them, threaten him again or say nothing. 'Say Nothing:' Stanthony forgot what he was going to say and says nothing, Aldrich then releases both BriStick and SticKen and tells them of what he plans to do with the group. 'Threaten Him:' Stanthony threatens to kill Aldrich if he does not let BriStick and SticKen go, Aldrich lets the two fighters go, but instead attacks Stanthony, giving him the same treatment he gave the other two. He then tells him his plans. 'Ask Him:' Stanthony tells Aldrich to let go of SticKen and BriStick and, after Aldrich lets the two fighters go, asks him what he will do to them. Aldrich then tells them that they're going to play a 'little game'. Aldrich introduces the group to the "Tower of Fate" where he announces that the Slush Fighters will have to participate in his 'death game' called the "Gale of Doom". Aldrich explains that two members of the group will play the roles of the Heroes, while the others will play the role as either Villains, who will serve as the bosses of each individual floor of the Tower of Fate, or Captives, who will serve as characters who will need to be rescued within the Tower. Aldrich then picks his 'heroes' of his game, pointing at DrewStick and Stedro. After that, he also explains that, the Villains and Captives can 'respawn' if they were to die within the Tower, but only to be teleported on another location, he teleports the rest of the group within various locations of the Tower. Aldrich then tells DrewStick and Stedro one last thing, they are given a 'health regulation', which means that, if either of them die, they die for real, unlike the others. He then disappears, leaving DrewStick and Stedro to wander aimlessly deep inside the Tower of Fate. (Actual Gameplay begins here) The player is given an in-game 'manual' about the goal of the game and the events that will take place, so long as the player keeps going, but the player will only receive 1% of the goal of the game and in order to get the rest, he/she must traverse the Tower of Fate, defeat each floors individual bosses, rescue every Slush Fighter and complete as many tasks given to them as possible. The player is also given the choice to either make DrewStick or Stedro their main character, choosing one of them will result in the other being the partner instead. Once the player finishes reading the current goals, they are introduced to "Floor 1", which is called the "Base of Beginnings". The player is tasked to manuever through the 1st floor, while encountering a few enemies along the way. Going a few more steps and the player will hear someone call for help, once this occurs, the player needs to hurry because, the person yelling is TryStick, who is being overwhelmed by a group of Stroblins. If the player fails to reach TryStick in time, TryStick will be defeated and be teleported somewhere else within the Tower of Fate, but, if the player manages to reach TryStick in time, they need to help defeat the Stroblins, once this is done, TryStick will become available to the player and he will join the group. Once this is done, the group must head on forward to the Tower of Fate's gates and fight their way through hordes of enemies until reaching the Boss Room. Entering the Boss Room will trigger the boss fight against a brainwashed Stick Merlin, named "The Warlock". "Stop Aldrich and rescue the group from the Gale of Doom" Characters This is the list of Characters that were either seen in the game or mentioned, if you're looking for the Character/Boss Themes, keep scrolling down to the "Themes/Soundtracks" section. Main Characters: #DrewStick - The light blue blaster of the Slush Fighters W and one of the main characters of the game, he is addressed in the game as "The Hero". #Stedro - The steedfast power fighter of the Slush Fighters and one of the main characters of the game, he is addressed in the game as "The Quickster". #TryStick - The dual, flame dagger wielding fighter of the Slush Fighters W and one of the main characters, he is addressed in the game as "The Dagger". #Stanthony - A member of the Slush Fighters who lead them for a search party to find the six missing fighters. He is the boss of Floor 8 and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Innocent", but as a boss, he is known as "Big Blue". #Stick Michael - A member of the Slush Fighters who acts as the tutorial guide at the start. He is the boss of Floor 29 and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Creator", but as a boss, he is known as "Cryptoid". #Stick Miles - A member of the Slush Fighters G and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Gunner", but as a boss, he is known as "Dead Eye" and is the boss of Floor 4. #StiTrick - A member of the Slush Fighters S and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Trickster", but as a boss, he is known as "The Joker of Death" and is the boss of Floor 10. #Vincetick - The leader of the Slush Fighters V and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Red Spawn", but as a boss, he is known as "Dark Vincetick" and is the boss of Floor 50 and acts as an determinant final boss of Floor 112 along 6 other Slush Fighters and Aldrich Galeo. #Standrew - The leader of the Slush Fighters and the head of every known Slush Fighter team and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Leader", but as a boss, he is known as "Power Breaker" and is the boss of Floor 25. #StiNeil - The leader of the Slush Fighters C and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Cape", but as a boss, he is known as "Despair" and is the boss of Floor 36. #DagStick - The leader of the Slush Fighters S and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Brain", but as a boss, he is known as "Genii" and is the boss of Floor 61. #Sthromas - The leader of the Slush Fighters W and is one of the main characters of the game. He is known as "The Fighter", but as a boss, he is known as "Rage" and is the boss of Floor 56. Minor Characters: #Stick James - The admin and second in-command of the Slush Fighters. He is the boss of Floor 2 and is known as "Pulverizer". #Marcstick - The assassin of the Slush Fighters. He is the boss of Floor 15 and is known as "Wild Strike". #Sterika - The half demon, half human member of the Slush Fighters W. She is the boss of Floor 9 and is known a "Corrupted Sterika". #Sthomas - The awesome member of the Slush Fighters. He is one of the final bosses on Floor 112 and is known as "Ehrfurchtig Kampfer". More Coming Soon... Themes/Soundtracks ''Be advised that, the following themes are NOT the remixed versions used in the game, but are the original versions. '"Darkness Rising" - Vincetick's/Dark Vincetick's Boss Theme': '"Return of the Shadow" - Vincetick's Return/Dark Vincetick's Revenge Theme': Development History '''January 10, 2015:' *The idea for a second SI game came into mind *Ideas came into mind *Characters came into mind January 11, 2015: *Early decisions on what the game should be came *The game's name was put into a community vote (Private Community Vote) *Codes, Programming, etc. on the game began *Decided to make it loosely based of Sword Art Online (The Aincrad Story Arc) January 13, 2015: *Temporarily re-used a few backgrounds from "Stickman Universe: Universal Rumble!" *Made new backgrounds, backdrops, props and interactive objects. *Made the "Fateful Kingdom" into the same 'building' as Aincrad, only loosely based. *Triple Threat sickness STRIKE!!! January 19, 2015: *Triple Threat sickness have been 'defeated' :3 *Programmed movesets for each and every single 'beginning' fighters. *Made the stages or 'Floors' *Programmed movesets for each enemies and bosses (about 13 enemies and 7 bosses) *Loading Screen was made (I know, I hate it too) *Menu Screen (Beta) was made *Added the bosses *Added starter characters (Sthang, Vincetick and Stick JK) (Unofficial) **Deciding on changing this or not *Decided to change the name of the setting to "Castle of Fate", then, after ACTUAL gameplay begins, to "Tower of Fate". January 22, 2015: *Added a Beta Intro *Added Boss Music (Remixed versions and New Versions) *Beta tutorial was added *Beta gameplay began *Fixed a few minor issues *Programmed other characters' movesets *Added the "Game of Fate" segment after each boss battle (Certain Characters only) January 25, 2015: *Programmed other characters' movesets *Added newer stuff. things *Decided to add the new starter characters (DrewStick and Stedro) (Official) **The Two Main characters of the game, along TryStick (optional for the player(s)) January 28, 2015: *Programmed other characters' movesets January 30, 2015: *Added a few In-game humour to make the game have a bit of comedy in it *Programmed other characters' movesets *Changed the boss positions Gallery The Gale of Doom must be STOPPED!!! Trivia *The game is loosely based off of "Sword Art Online" and "Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment". **This can be hinted through the game's various references to it ***The "Castle of Fate"/"Tower of Fate" being loosely based off of Aincrad ***The "Floors" being based off of the Floors of Aincrad ***The game taking various backgrounds off Aincrad ***The enemies of the game being a bit based off of the enemy threats on Aincrad ***The bosses of each stage/floor being based on the the bosses of Aincrad's Floors. *The game is still in Early Beta 0.6 version. *This is the first time in where the Main Character is not a member of the original Slush Fighters, depending if the player only plays as DrewStick or TryStick. **If the player plays as Stedro instead until the ending(s), then this will be the second time where a Slush Fighter is the Main Character of a game. Fifth overall, if one was to count the original games. *Each of the Bosses represent their darkest side of their own personality or morality, an example would be Vincetick being taken over by his morality, and thus being called "Dark Vincetick" and Sterika being taken over by her own dark side and being called "Corrupted Sterika", and etc. *There are various Pokemon Easter Eggs hidden in the game. *This is the first Slush Invaders game in RT's list to not have Stanthony be the Tutorial Guide.